Hans and Hans Brinker
Hansel and Johannes Brinker, collectively known as The Brinker Twins, or Hans and Hans, are identical twin sons of the fabled speed-skater Hans Brinker. Their younger brother, Peter, comes from the same book and is destined to become the next Hero of Haarlem. In the destiny conflict, they are Rebels - even though both Brinker Twins look forward to one of them becoming a rich and successful ice skater - neither one is willing to let the other go without their own Happily-Ever-After. Character Personality The Brinker Twins have a habit of finishing each other's sentences, and using the words Bro and Dude unironically. They are nearly impossible to tell apart, and wear their scarves differently to help people differentiate them. It's easy to dismiss Hans and Hans as dimwitted jocks - and to be fair, they're not smart - but the pair are fiendishly observant, quick thinkers, and loyal to a fault. Both of them started the Royal-Rebel prank war with Kitty Cheshire, and were cunning enough to maintain it for half a year. On closer inspection, Hansel is more polite and emphatic. Johannes is boisterous and eager to fight, and appears to be the leader of the two. Sexuality It's common knowledge that one of the Brinker Twins is, apparently, gayer than a Volkswagen full of rainbows and Elton John music. They're not open about which one of them it is, however - so you'll only find out if you're their friend. Family The Twins grew up in the affluent household of famous neurosurgeon, Dr. Hans Brinker. They have a good relationship with their mother and father, who have never attended Ever After High. However, their parents worry about their safety as members of Raven Queen's Rebels. They both look out for their younger brother, Peter, who has been teased for his magic compulsion to put his finger in holes. Fairytale Hans Brinker or The Silver Skates is a novel by Mary Mapes Dodge. The bare bones of the story, however, has been twisted like a folktale - and this can be seen in it's variants: Children of Heaven and Homerun. It's known for popularising speed skating as a competitive sport, and the urban legend of the Hero of Haarlem. How do Hans and Hans come into this? The Brinker Twins are the original Han Brinker's sons, and his eldest children. They're the first generation of Brinkers to attend Ever After High. Relationships Mariya Moroz - As co-captains on the EAH Hockey team, the Brinkers treat their team captain with nothing short of respect and admiration. ("A real bro," "Like a mom," "The mom-bro," "The MRO," "Woah, bro,") They show their loyalty best to the Hockey team, and take winning and losing on the rink very personally. Appearance The Brinkers are top-heavy well-muscled boys, and are nearly twice the size and height of their brother. Standing side by side, they are a solid wall of intimidation, and it's probably a bad idea to cross either one of them. They wear stylish military jackets, and accessorise with scarves - Hansel wears his neckscarf loose around his shoulders, Johannes wears his scarf tucked in with a flowing waist-sash. Both wear one of their fathers enchanted Silver Skates on a foot each - which allows them to skate at superhuman speeds - and the skates can only be activated if they skate together holding hands. (e.g. "Mas y Menos si podemos!") They have cropped auburn hair, styled with sideburns, but greatly dislike being compared to a very specific Disney villain who shares their name. Trivia * Dr. Brinker hopes both of them will become doctors like him - Johannes has an interest in medicine, but neither of them really care about following their destiny. * They are responsible for the school-wide Royal/Rebel prank war, which culminated in Mariya Moroz freezing Holly O'Hair's hair into the school fountain. * Both boys play Defence in the Hockey Team. * One of the boys admitted his feelings for Crystal Winter last semester (the two even knowing how to finish each other's sandwiches! sentences), but failed to court her when he fell asleep during their movie date. ** "We all know the Hobbit lives, right? That's why there's a sequel?" "Nah, bruh; Elijah Wood's a different Hobbit." Category:Wanlingnic OC Category:Hans Brinker, or The Silver Skates Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels